Nothing Left Between Us
by Ariqa
Summary: How Tonks survived her broken heart by finding solace in the arms of an unlikely wizard. Ch 11 added March 10,2010.
1. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of the stage and actors but this script is the sole property of my shattered heart. The dialogue is courtesy of my ex bastard, correction I mean my ex boyfriend.**

**The Breakup**

"We need to talk." He whispered somberly and cast aside the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. Those amber eyes of his were profound with remorse.

"Alright." _Famous last words_ she thought as she studied the gravity of his expression. Closing the door behind her, she braced herself for an explanation.

"I can't be with you." His revelation was devastating.

Shock raged over her like a monsoon, ferocious and engulfing. Each syllable resounded thunderously in the disbelieving corridors of her mind. She was still processing its meaning, the finality of the uttered phrase when he stepped closer to her. Taking her delicate hand firmly into his, he awaited her response. Eons of silence past before she could rediscover speech.

"But I love you." Her proclamation blurted itself out as if it was a charm against the breaking of a heart. However this was not a fairytale. There would be no knight in shining armor on a pristine white steed riding gallantly to rescue the fair maiden. Instead he was abandoning her to the dragons of loss and loneliness. There would be no happy ending to their story. Her insides were dissected viciously by this blade of realization.

"I'm sorry, truly I am for not loving you the way you need to be loved. We need to end this. It will be better for the both of us." He reasoned calmly. Even though he was looking right at her, it seemed as if she were transparent. And although their hands were clasped together she could no longer feel him there. There was an aching hollowness in her chest, a void of anguish collapsing inwards. If a soul could implode, hers would be in infinite particles.

"Please give us another chance. Things will get better I promise. Please don't leave me. I need you… please…" Stripped of any semblance of pride, she pled with him. Desperate arms clinging in search of shelter against broad shoulders.

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I can't do this anymore." Gently he extricated himself from her grasp. Without the contact of his skin, the coldness encroached. She became less solid by the minute. "Didn't mean to hurt me?" She asked bitterly. Unshed sadness stung her eyes. Squeezing them shut she spun around unable to face him, unable to stare directly in the fiery suns of his gaze.

"I thought we could try, that my feelings would change. They have not. There is no future for us and you deserve someone who can give you everything that I can not. Forgive me. I never meant to lead you on." Apology fell from eloquent lips. Those sweet treacherous lips that used to recite awful poetry. Those lips were capable of possessing hers until she was senseless with need… intoxicated with desire. Now they were destroying her. _No future. Too old… too poor… too dangerous. No dreams._ Excuses and apologies were all he could offer.

"Why? We can make this work. I will do anything if you stay. Say it and I will do it, I swear. Have faith in me. Have faith in us." Her weeping sounded raw and ugly. It was difficult to breathe without gasping. If she rapidly swallowed any more air she would surely surrender to the welcoming blackness.

"My heart is not in it anymore. I care about you but it is not enough. One day you will find someone and…" He tried to console her but she pushed him away violently. Her face was flushed and puffy from tears. She wanted to embrace him but refrained. To be held by him was a torment that she knew would be her undoing.

"You are the only one I love! There is no one else! You and I were meant to be! I don't exist without you!" Screaming at him, she kept her fists clenched at her side.

"You're not in love with me. You're in love with an idea." Sadly he turned away from her. Causing her pain was unbearable to him. He had to leave her. He had to make her understand. She was young, beautiful and sweet. Being together would end tragically for the both of them.

"No! I love you. Why don't you get it? Remus, you're everything and I am nothing without your smile, your kiss… your love. Don't turn away from me damn you!" She clutched at his face and stared into the misting depths of his soul. Then she kissed him like it was the first and probably the last kiss. It was steeped in unrequited passion and the poignancy of goodbye. He broke away abruptly as if burned.

"I won't lie to you any more. Nymph, I'm sorry but there is nothing left between us."

Brutally she flung herself into his arms. _One last time. _Startled, he cradled her awkwardly, stroking her head as she burrowed into his chest. If she were any closer she would be beneath his skin, beneath his flesh, beneath his bones and in his heart. Her sobs soaked his worn out excuse for a sweater. Deeply she inhaled in a mixture of chocolate and lush forest. His fingers smoothed through her fuschia locks while she latched on tightly as if she would never let him go. For hours she wept, unaware that he had laid her tenderly on the couch and covered her with an afghan. And then he was gone, leaving her hugging an embroidered cushion and her sorrow.

**A/N: This is what I was listening to as I packed up my things before I left our apartment for the last time: **

"Over Now" by Submersed - "Don't Turn Away" by Ra - "Better than Me" by Hinder

"Gunnin" by Hedley - "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance

"Say it Ain't So" by Weezer - "Believe Me" by Moist

"Razorblades and Bandaides" by Econoline Crush - "Strange Currencies" by R.E.M.

"Desperate Now" by Stabbing Westward - "With or Without you" by U2

"Release" by Tea Party - "Something I Can Never Have" by Nine Inch Nails

"Where Do We Go From Here" by Filter - "Wonderful" by Stone Temple Pilots

"You Know You're Right" by Nirvana


	2. Monday Morning

**Monday Morning**

5 AM: Hell masqueraded as a Monday morning. Without any warning, consciousness ejected the metamorphagus from a womb sweat drenched in nightmares. Deprived of sleep and unwilling to emerge from her blanketed cocoon, Tonks stayed motionless. _Don't move. _The molecules of her being commanded her. Every breath measured in rhythm with the ticking of a grandwizard clock. Rejection decimated. Remus Lupin no longer loved her. _Did he ever?_ The past two years read like a penny novel fiction. _Don't feel. _

His departure annibilated her entire world… leaving nothing but the post relationship fallout. Tonks longed to hold her emotions hostage but her thoughts so cruel and traitorous continually returned to him. _Don't think. _If it was possible to obliviate yesterday, she would do so in a wand flick. However no incantation could erase the fact that the man eviscerated her so completely. No ritual could exorcise him from her heart._ Don't love._

_God make this hurt disappear. Please I just want to be numb_. Reverent pleas fell on deaf heavens. She contemplated owling in sick for a few days but Tonks knew that with the holidays arriving, it would be difficult convincing someone to cover her shift. Her sense of responsibility defeated the urge to wallow in the bowels of despair. Reluctantly she crawled away from the sofa refuge and padded quietly towards the lavatory.

As she passed by Remus's room she hesitated for a moment, wavering between confrontation and escape. Before Tonks could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a bedroom devoid of possessions. His trunks were gone and the bed neatly made. Only an indent in a pillow remained. Skimming her knuckles across the flannel sheets, she could not detect any warmth. He must have left hours ago…

The specters of their intimate encounters suffocated the air. Whispered endearments… the tenderness of his expressions… haunted her mercilessly. She could still recall savoring salty kisses and the impression of his claw slashed body melding against hers. Even if she damaged every one of her five senses she could never erase the memories. They were tattooed into her brain. It seemed improbable that three days ago they basked contentedly in the afterglow of passionate union. The promises of forever that once seemed absolute now faded away like leprechaun's gold. _I don't wish to love him anymore and yet I can not stop myself…_ Stumbling out of his room, her vision was blurred by acidic tears as she nearly dry vomitted over the carpet.

* * *

Upon entering the bathroom temple, Tonks prostrated herself in worship before the porcelain god. Heaving up a sacrifice of last evening's supper, she rose unsteadily… clothes slid to the floor in an reckless heap. She spat out mouthwash until her tongue was blue with minty freshness. Turning on the taps she stepped into an old fashioned marble tub. With her arms protectively wrapped around herself, she succumbed to the Lethean bubbles.

While sitting she yanked down the chain to start the fountainhead shower. Melting in the deluge of scalding steam, she allowed the heat, so luxurious and cleansing to renew her spirits. She needed to wash away the werewolf's smell of crisp green wilderness. She wanted to scrub off the invisible brand of his caress. Resting her cheek against the wall, the tears rained down and would not cease. Eventually the wailing subsided into ragged and hiccupping sobs. As the shower grew tepid, she shampooed an unruly mane that straggled down her back in forlorn ropes. Pink suds floated down the drain as she left the sanctuary of the water.

Desolation blackened her vibrantly magenta hair. Staring hopelessly in the mirror, Tonks gave up morphing after several unsuccessful minutes of intense concentration. Frustrated, she briskly swept her inconveniently long hair back in a ponytail and toweled off. Shunning the usual plain cotton underwear, she dressed carefully in lavender satin panties and a matching brassiere. Reveling in the feel of something feminine and clinging against her skin, she pulled on a dove gray jumper that floated off her right shoulder. The softness of the lamb's wool comforted her. Rust colored suede pants sheathed her hips snugly. After lacing up a scuffed pair of combat boots, she grabbed her wand and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

Grimmauld Place was deserted. Sirius had spent the night at Emmeline Vance's flat. It was unlikely that he would meander back home until later that evening for an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Tonks set the kettle to boil while she rifled through the breadbox. Her appetite knotted with queasiness as she forced herself to prepare breakfast. After singeing the toast and her fingers (from said rescue of the toast) she slathered the thick slices in marmalade, butter and mashed bananas. The food had the consistency of soggy cardboard but she ate it anyways. She stirred her tea methodically between sips focusing on the swirled pattern of the oak tabletop.

The indignant screeching of her grand aunt's portrait desecrated the peacefulness. Knocking a bottle of cream over, Tonks cursed and stormed towards the front foyer to investigate the disturbance. The hallway was dark and narrow. Abruptly she rounded the corner and collided into something. Initially she thought it was a statue due to its solid and immovable nature but upon squeezing the object it felt warm and slightly yielding. Gingerly she traced her fingertips along smooth material until she discovered… buttons?

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated to those mornings when you want to stay in bed but don't because you have a lot more strength than you realize.**

"Waking up Beside You" by Stabbing Westward - "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars

"The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance - "Pin-Up" by Evans Blue

"Psychopomp" by the Tea Party - "Black" by Pearl Jam

"I Could Have Lied" by Red Hot Chili Peppers - "You" by Radiohead

"Stay" by U2 - "Hands to Heaven" by Breathe - "Careless Whisper" by Wham

"Nothing Compares to You" by Sinead O'Connor - "Pictures of You" by the Cure

"Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star - "Please Let Me Get What I Want" by the Smiths


	3. Black Inhospitality

**Black Inhospitality**

"Do you make a habit of accosting strangers in dark corridors?" Velvety disdain engulfed the surrounding blackness. His insinuation coiled around her… slow and deliberate. She trembled slightly before composing herself. The icy embarrassment of whose chest she was poking (and subsequently prodding) flooded her awareness.

"For trespassing, you're lucky that Witherwings doesn't rip that smirk off that Death Eater mug of yours." Tonks muttered scathingly. _Lazy hippogriff was likely snoozing soundly on Sirius's bed and did not even make a squawk of alarm when someone entered the house unannounced and clearly uninvited._

"The door was unlocked." Severus explained arrogantly as if unconcerned by her threat. _Lying git, he probably removed the wards on purpose to prove his point about the security of the manse._

"Have you ever heard of ringing the doorbell?" _I'd like to ring his bell. _The idea of magically kicking Snape out with a giant boot appealed to her sense of whimsy.

"Gracious as always. Such hospitality is to be expected of the Black Family." He found it curious that the annoyingly cheerful Tonks countered his remarks with such blatant hostility.

"Shall I offer you tea and crumpets then?" The evident sarcasm belied the civility of her words. _If you want a lapful of tea and honeyed crumpets pelted at you, I dare you to accept my invitation Snape._

"That won't be necessary. I am not in any particular mood to extinguish any fires in the kitchen today." Tonks bristled at his snide retort. She recalled an incident in her Newts potion class where she accidentally set fire to the dungeon. The insufferable man knew how to target the jugular. "Incidentally I left my bezoar in my other set of robes."

"Aside from insulting my cooking, to what do I owe the displeasure of your company?" Counting to twenty, the young woman struggled to temper her anger's edge. If she lost control, how would she explain to Hogwarts's Headmaster the reason why his potion master was found strangled in the Order's headquarters. Then again the satisfaction of committing Snapeicide might be worth a stint or two in Azkaban Prison.

"Will you at least consider turning on the lights? Or are you thinking of accosting me again?" He sighed as if bored with the situation. In actuality he found their verbal duel vaguely amusing. His last question was guaranteed to infuriate the feisty chit.

"Afraid of the dark are we? Don't worry your virtue is safe with me." _I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot staff. __Cheeky, that is extremely cheeky Nymphadora Tonks._

"The darkness does not bother me it saves my eyesight from the unnatural magenta of your ridiculous hair." He whispered cruelly, his breath tickling her ears.

"The less I see of you the better, although I suppose that an old bat like you would be very used to lurking in the shadows." _Not very original, but she rewarded herself 10 points for the comedic timing. _Feeling the walls for a light switch she tripped over the carpet and stumbled in typical Tonksian fashion. During her descent she grabbed the nearest tapestry which sent them both crashing to the floor.

"As usual you are the epitome of grace." He stiffened when he felt her feminine form sprawled over top of him. The scent of apples and newly fallen rain hit him like a bludger between the eyes. Silky hair spilled across his face as she rolled away with lightning speed.

"Sod off Snape. Help me look for my wand." Choking on dust, she tried to free herself from the tangle of robes and tattered brocade. Searching for her wand, her fingers came across something long and rigid.

"That's not your wand." He coughed as the dust enveloped them.

"Lumos." Examining the glass vial in her other hand, Tonks was relieved.

By wandlight his eyes glittered like twin shards of jet, fathomless and impenetrable in their intensity. He watched her as if to decipher out her thoughts. A sheet of hair the color of sin obscured the angular planes of a face not handsome by any particular stretch of the imagination. Pallid skin untouched by sun and hawkish nose aside, there was something undeniably dangerous and charismatic about this man. Admittedly he had nice lips if not for the perpetual scowl and crass comments spoken by those lips. And his voice… the timbre alone could seduce angels to plummet from grace. _Please this is Snape we're talking about. Snap out of it Tonks. _Mentally she smacked herself upside the head.

"I am here to give Lupin his monthly supply of Wolfsbane Potion." He pulled more vials from his cloak without ceremony and thrust them into her hands.

"He is not here." She confessed quietly, looking downwards in dismay.

"Surely you can see that he receives them." Snape replied with growing impatience. The quavering in her voice made him uncomfortable.

"I don't know where he is but I doubt he will return anytime soon." Glancing away from the speculation in his expression, Tonks folded her arms and turned as if to flee.

"You and your werewolf had a spat?" His tone was surprisingly neutral for an insensitive misogynistic berk. He recognized that look of pain, the dark circles beneath the eyes and reading her behavior accurately he suspected it had to do with Remus Lupin.

Gripping Severus Snape by the robes she yanked his face close to hers. "That is none of your concern!" Her silvered eyes were thunderous with rage seen only in avenging Valkeries and fierce domestic goddesses by the name of Molly Weasley.

"No it is not." That was the closest thing to an apology he would admit. Hesitating for a moment, it seemed as if he were about to say something else but instead he walked briskly towards the front entranceway. _The werewolf is not worthy of your tears…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Don't you wish that you could choose who you love and who you want, especially when they're not always the same person?**

"By My Side" by Inxs - "Glycerine" by Bush - "All Night Thing" by Temple of the Dog

"The Warmth" by Incubus - "Come Undone" by Duran Duran - "Dyer Maker" Led Zeppelin

"The Sweetest Perfection" by Deftones (originally by Depeche Mode)

"Love Song" by the Cure - "Wicked Game" by HIM (originally by Chris Isaak)

"Tainted Love" by Marilyn Manson (originally by Softcell) - "Eye" by Smashing Pumpkins

"We're in this Together" by Nine Inch Nails - "It's No Good" by Depeche Mode

"Possession" by Type O Negative (originally by Sarah Mclachlan)

"The Fall" by Good Charlotte with Weezer


	4. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas**

Diagon Alley was an endless stream of holiday shopgoers. Tonks swam against the bustling masses, her navy auror uniform a stark contrast to the festive scarlet and emerald cloaked throng. Alone she patrolled the streets like a guardian angel, silent… ever vigilant but isolated from those she watched over. With a plastic smile carved into her face she nodded back at the crowds with their armfuls of wrapped presents and well intentioned greetings.

It was the season for goodwill and cheer however she never felt so miserable in her life. Shouts of 'Happy Christmas' rang through the air. Golden bells charmed to play yuletide melodies, chimed from the shops as customers foraged the shelves for last minute gifts. Troupes of rum flushed carolers wandered in and out of the establishments to spread merriment and hymns. And to her annoyance a sad muggle Christmas song played dreamily in the background:

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _**

Silver reindeer ornaments pranced on a Christmas evergreen adorned with crystal icicles, Bertie Botts candy canes and lights that twinkled like tiny gems. A star glittering so brightly that it seemed to be stolen from the skies graced the top of the tree. Garlands of holly berries and popcorn were levitated in the air spiralling cosily around its boughs. Below families huddled together to admire the decorations and discuss pleasantries over roasted chestnuts and firewarmed butterbeer.

Apple cheeked boys scurried about, dodging snowballs thrown by an army of enchanted snowmen. A large black dog that looked suspiciously like Padfoot pulled a sled crammed full of children that hollered excitedly for him to go faster. The canine threw her a sheepishly guilty grin as they toppled over a cage of Cornish pixies. The chittering mischiefmakers plagued Professor Flitwick before zipping into a life sized gingerbread house. Pandemonium and shrieking ensued as out ran a group of hysterical teenage witches in sparkly Santa Hats dripping with icing and peppermint humbugs.

Pretending not to notice, the auror slunk away to escape the mess and the potential paperwork involved only to bump into a curly haired witchling. She eyed a red and pink striped candy cane with such longing that Tonks plucked the treat off the window sill and presented it to her. The adorable moppet thanked her shyly before skipping away to find her brother.

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _**

Florean Fortescue had transformed his ice cream parlor into an ice rink where he served frosty nog, pumpkin cider and steaming mugs of hot cocoa. Staring at the laughing skaters as they circled around playing games of tag and broom hockey, Tonks was reminded of the first time Remus took her skating.

_It was on a secluded pond in the Forbidden Forest. She must have fallen a dozen times (more like two dozen) but he was a patient teacher. An expert skater, Remus could execute flawless turns or jump over logs causing her to gasp in wonderment. Racing along the ice, he scooped her up into a piggyback. Mischievously she blinded his eyes at the last minute and he lost control sending them both careening into a snowbank. Snow dropped from the tree above them, blanketing them in icy whiteness. Glancing up was a lone mistletoe. They hesistated only inches from kissing when more snow splattered upon them. As their lips ultimately met, a storm could have crashed_ _around them without notice…_

**_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_**

The window of Grayson & Ganymedes Fine Jewelers displayed an exquisite opal pendant on a platinum chain. Its luminous facets changed colors in the light and reminded Tonks of a rainbow captured in a fragmented moon. Although she was not one for extravagant things, she had secretly longed for that pendant several months ago. Matching dewdrop earrings and a dazzling engagement ring completed the set. A ring... Blinking away the moisture from her eyes, she recalled looking at the beautiful necklace while shopping with Remus. He said that the opals were considered unlucky before hustling her away. Looking back she suspected that he felt uncomfortable because he could not afford to buy her such trinkets.

When he had given her a cardigan identical to his own for her birthday, she pretended that she loved it. Remus told her that since she enjoyed stealing his cardigans, he decided to get her one that actually fit her. It was a sweet idea but the itchy garment was a hideous puce monstrosity that she hid in the deepest recesses of her wardrobe. The reasons that she coveted his sweaters were that they were well worn, baggy and held his scent. Wearing it was like being wrapped up in his embrace fuzzy, warm and comforting.

**_(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again  
(Oooh. Oooh Baby)_**

Entering the owl messenger office, Tonks dropped off a carefully wrapped parcel of moontime potion to be sent to Remus. Instead of the usual stick figure cartoons and quirky message, she only wrote the word: 'Always' on the card before paying the postmaster six knuts. Mysterious gifts wrapped in iridiscent paper and yards of ribbon were stacked neatly in piles awaiting delivery. Oddly shaped packages, enormous and miniscule boxes alike were all destined to sit beneath someone's Christmas tree in anticipation of being opened.

This year instead of spending Christmas at her parents she would be at Hogwarts guarding the few students that remained. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were basking on the beaches of Bali and would not return until after New Year's Eve. Since she did not want to be a third wheel at Sirius and Emmeline's first holiday together, the young auror had declined their gracious invitation and volunteered for this assignment.

**_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_**

The Leaky Cauldron was a riot of wreathes and bows. The pub brimmed with people drinking and carousing in the late afternoon. A few patrons sang drunken ditties in off key voices while others jigged (or tried to). _Apparently the eggnog was heavy on the rum and low on the nog._ Friends exchanged early presents and hearty hugs. Today's special included turkey stew, fresh bread and rum raisin pudding. Pints followed by pitchers of mulled mead and Yule ale were consumed by the spirited gathering.

Ordering a Hagrid sized hot chocolate, Tonks sipped on it slowly, fishing out the marshmallows with a spoon to eat them before they dissolved completely. When she could take no more of the gaiety, she fled the scene unaware of the sable robed figure that observed her actions from a discreet distance.

**_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
special  
someone  
someone _**

It was impossible to escape them. Like Noah's Ark or the bubonic plague, there were couples mingling everywhere. Pairs laughing together, smiling at each other, and holding hands, they drifted in and out of her peripheral. Only two weeks ago she was one half of a twosome. She tried to shut them out. Blushing kisses, goofy looks and secret couple language made Tonks vow that she would barricade herself at home when Valentine's Day arrived. She did not begrudge them their happiness but the daggers pierced and twisted enviously in her loneliness. To have someone to be with was special and rare. _Apparently not that rare…wait isn't that Neville Longbottom's grandmother with some grey haired casanova?_

**_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone  
hold my heart and watch it burn _**

Bloody Christmas songs, if Tonks had to listen to another song with the word 'Christmas' in it, she swore to blast whatever wireless, bell or caroler responsible for it into oblivion. It neared the end of her shift. As she headed towards the apparition point, a man with sandy brown hair and shabby robes caught the corner of her eye. He strode swiftly down Knockturn Alley before Tonks could view his face fully. She tried to follow him, but was hindered by the crowds watching a boisterous Christmas parade making its way down the street. When it passed by, she ran frantically towards the alley.

**_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I've got you here to stay  
I can love you for a day  
I thought you were someone special  
gave you my heart  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
last Christmas I gave you my heart  
you gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone_**

* * *

"**Last Christmas" By Wham**

Sometimes I think he broke up with me in November so that he wouldn't have to get me a Christmas present. I threw his in the river... The ring, I returned citing reasons that it didn't fit...

**A/N: Yes I know the song is sappy. The actual song that I proclaim as my new Christmas Carol is "Hating you for Christmas" by Everclear:**

Thanks for the christmas card  
I don't want to hear about your new job now  
I don't want to hear about your new **girlfriend**  
I don't want to hear about it all working out for you  
No, I don't want to hear it now

I don't want to hear about your swinging new place  
I don't want to hear how everyone thinks its great  
I just want to sit in our apartment and hate you  
Yes, I will be hating you for christmas

You can have the christmas tree  
Remember when we bought it at the store down the street?  
Remember when I found that cheesy color wheel?  
I don't want to think about the lights on your white skin  
No, I don't want to think about it

I don't want to think about last year at your dads  
You said it was the best sex that we both ever had  
I don't want to think about my face in your soft hair  
I will be hating you for christmas...

I must be losing my mind  
There's gotta be a better way to deal with the pain  
There's gotta be a better way to deal with the hate  
Wish that I could find some way to make you go away  
Wish that I could have a drink and make you fade  
I wish that I could have myself a drink and make you fade  
I wish that I could have a drink and make you go away  
Yeah make you go away  
Wish that I could make you go away  
I will be hating you for christmas  
Yeah I will be hating you for christmas...

Thanks for the christmas card


	5. Dark Confrontations

**Dark Confrontations**

Even the rats avoided this place; they likely did not want to wind up in the stewpot of some sleazy tavern. The few lanterns that remained unsmashed emitted an eery green radiance in the descending twilight. A stench of sewage assaulted her nostrils. Knockturn Alley was a warren of paths each more twisted and dodgier than the next. Its shady denizens scowled at her with scarcely hidden hostility as Tonks tore through the cobblestone corridors intent on hunting down her quarry. Turning a corner she caught the blur of a familiar grey hooded figure entering a tunnel.

Leaving the archway, Tonks navigated the diverging streets with trepidation. Her auror instincts were tingling. The minutes crept by like millenia. She wondered if she was lost since Knockturn Alley was notorious for its dangerous and ever changing passageways. Cautiously Tonks paused to study the dilapidated buildings for a recognizable landmark. Wreaths of dead briar thorns hung from merchant doors mocking the Yule season. Her wand was brandished in readiness. A grim shadow cast from behind caused her to whip around and face her potential assailant.

"Out for a moonlit stroll little rabbit?" Charm oozed deceptively from his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tonks stared unabashedly. Hungry for the sight of him she greedily memorized his gaunt frame and stubbled face. _Remus where have you been?_

He was not alone. Standing at his side, a frail girl in a ragged pinafore accompanied him. With an unnatural silence the young witch`s presence tugged uneasily at Tonks' curiosity.

"There is nothing left to say." Remus replied tersely.

"What do you mean? You left without telling anyone of your whereabouts. Everyone is worried sick about you." Her admonishment caused him to smirk uncharacteristically. He gripped the girl's wrist a trifle too harshly to Tonks's displeasure. The girl's azure gaze was suspiciously vacant and glassy…

"It's none of your concern. Leave me now." His half shielded malevolence frightened Tonks. Was it a trick of the star ridden night that his fangs appeared to have lengthened and yellowed in his mouth? Purposefully she sauntered towards him and rubbed his roughened knuckles against her milky cheek.

"Why are you being so cruel Remy? Don't you remember what you used to call me… when we were alone? The games we played on nights such as this?" She pouted, batting her lashes artlessly. _See how innocent and helpless I am._

"Baby, I regret that there is no time for me to accept your invitation. I must escort my… friend's niece home. Perhaps we can play Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf… another time." Lust glazed his feverish eyes. Licking his parched lips, he eyed her like a man who knew exactly what he wanted and how to take possession of it.

A horrifying realization dawned on her. His smell was wrong… his touch was wrong. His words, his behavior even his stance was wrong. This man was not Remus J. Lupin. Remus's pet name for her was Nymph. Her Remus would never be impolite or glacial. He would also never voice lewd comments in front of a child.

The Dark Mark spread like a cancerous blossom across his forearm. A tattoo of a grey wolf also revealed itself along his sinewy neck as his skin coarsened and grew darker. The impostor's identity was confirmed. It repulsed her thoroughly to know that a homicidal monster wore the face of the man that she loved.

"Greyback!" She jabbed her wand into his throat. Fenrir Greyback's muzzle tapered off into blunt features and a wolfish maw. His scraggly hair lengthened as the Polyjuice wore off.

"Ease off auror. You wouldn't want me to hurt the itty bitty girl would you? Such a precious young thing. So pretty… so fragile… I could snap her neck before you could breathe a spell." He threatened and caressed the girl's neck almost lovingly. She could see his nails bruise his captive's skin. Tonks lowered her wand steadily.

"Let her go." She stared at the werewolf unflinchingly. _You twisted son of a bitch._

"Throw your wand away." He barked in satisfaction as she reluctantly complied with his command.

"Take me instead." Tonks worried about his hostage more than herself. Fenrir Greyback liked them young. The vile stories about him were terrifyingly true.

"And give up my tender morsel… I think not. Darling Nymphadora, you're too old to be a meal but I'm sure you'll be sweet to eat." Lasciviously Fenrir bared his teeth at her as he clutched her jaw forcefully in his powerful grip. When he snapped his fangs shut less than an inch from her skin, she recoiled involuntarily.

"What are you intending to do?" His spittle hit her face but she resisted the urge to wipe it off. Somehow she had to distract him.

"So eager are we… to face your fate? Perhaps I'll take both of you with me. When I'm done with you, maybe I'll let the rest of the pack fight over the scraps." His hoarse laughter could send a lesser creature scurrying for a brick house to hide in. Tonks refused to be intimidated.

"You're not man enough." Her insult elicited a snarl from him.

"My, my, our little puppy has been marking his territory. I can still smell him on you." He sniffed deeply around the nape of her neck. His long tongue traveled along her throat and jaw obscenely. _I think I'm going to retch and I hope I do all over his shoes._

"Where is Remus?" She searched her robes discreetly for her runed dagger.

"Your dear professor has willingly joined my band of followers. Perhaps you were not wolf enough for him. In fact he found someone else to warm his den quite nicely." Greyback's smug barb stung.

"Liar!" Angrily she slapped him causing his mouth to split open upon contact _Damnable Black temper, you've really mucked it up this time. _She wrestled from his grasp and backed away. The hilt of her knife securely held behind her back.

"Feisty bitch, it's time that someone taught you some manners." Greyback savored the salty stickiness dripping from his lips in anticipation. Roughly he flung his prisoner into a wall. The child crumpled in the snow. His claws sharpened and his eyes gleamed quicksilver in the shadows. Stalking cavalierly towards his newly marked prey he intended to enjoy every scream... every bite of flesh. _She would be delicious._

"Let's finish this." Defiantly tensed in battle stance. Her odds against a lycanthrope were laughable. He was larger, faster and stronger than any human. However she did not care if she survived as long as she took him down with her.

Rage and adrenaline fueled her actions. Her resolve was absolute. Tonks charged at her attacker, the blade aimed at the left side of his sternum. His body impacted with hers. Greyback roared. Her ribs screamed as if they were filleted by razors. They tumbled to the ground. He was seconds away from savaging her throat when a fierce knee to the groin floored him. His howl was deafening. When he rolled away, she scrambled to her feet only to have him catch her ankle and pull her straight down. Dragging her towards him, Tonks kicked frantically at him to release her. Her robes were crimsoned in blood from mutually inflicted damages, they ripped as he struggled to get a better hold of her.

Her shin connected with his jaw. There was a sickening crunch. Overwhelmed with dizziness, she stumbled as she ran. The wounds in her side were tearing open. The wolf was on a rampage so she could not afford to rest. Coming to a blind alley, she halted to stabilize her breathing. His growls of pursuit seemed closer. _Too close._ There was no place to hide. He would find her and his vengeance would not be swift or painless. _Torturous and agonizingly slow were words that came to mind._ Injured, wandless and now weaponless Tonks waited for his arrival. Her heart exploded with each beat and every passing second. Wrapping her shirt around herself tightly to staunch the bleeding, she stared futilely at the only exit.

"There is nothing like a chase to whet the appetite." His gravelly voice drifted from above. With lethal grace he swung from a balcony to land before her. He pulled the blade from his torso with ease. _Shite, I missed his heart. _

"I hope I give you indigestion." Tonks grimaced as she rode another tsunami of pain. He backhanded her for impertinence.Refusing to cower, she confronted him with a calm dignity. _Little one I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you._

"A little dance before dinner, what say you sweet hart?" Fenrir gripped her hair tightly and slashed her robe open with a vicious swipe. _Her blood would be a heady madeira. _

"Expelliarmus!" Greyback's hand was poised to strike when he was blasted several meters away. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she listened to the faint but concerned voices swiftly approaching her. Oblivion beckoned, she collapsed with the memory of steel corded arms catching her as she fell…

* * *

**A/N: A girl can only listen to so much angst ridden music about love and loss before snapping. Here are some tunes to rip the beast right out of you. Too bad I wasn't a lycanthrope. Should I go to Cuba where the bastard is vacationing with his amour du jour? Only if I can eviscerate his heart and mosh all over it. Wait did I write that aloud? Evil, evil little me…**

"Of Mist and Midnight Skies" by Cradle of Filth – "We Bite" by the Misfits

"Hungry Like a Wolf" – Duran Duran - "Wolf Moon" by Type O Negative

"Of Wolf and Man" by Metallica – "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne

"She-Wolf" by Megadeth – "I'm a Werewolf Baby" by Tragically Hip

"Werewolves of London" by Adam Sandler (Warren Zevon cover)

"Killer Wolf" by Danzig – "Forty Six and Two" by Tool


	6. Second Opinions

**Second Opinions**

**December 18:**

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" Tonks groaned as she failed to prop herself upright in the lumpy cot. Struggling beneath a mountain of sheets and blankets, she freed herself only to itch at her tight bandages.

Peering around the Hogwarts' infirmary sent a wave of nostalgia through her. Every nook and cranny was homey and familiar. Countless nights were spent recovering here in Madame Pomfrey's ward courtesy of her school day escapades.

"No I think you'll survive but you should not expect to win a beauty pageant any time soon." Kingsley Shacklebolt joked weakly as he regarded his colleague's bruised pallor with concern.

"How is the little girl?" Her quiet tone possessed an edge of anxiety.

"We've located her family and she has been reunited with them. Thankfully she does not remember anything as Fenrir had her under the Imperius spell. St. Mungo's gave her a clean bill of health." The towering bald man rose to his feet and began to pace along the window where sunlight filtered in cheerily.

"Did you get the bastard?" Her whisper was chilled by a barely controlled fury.

"No. But we will." Kingsley vowed darkly.

"I want to be there when you catch him." _I'd like to be there for the execution. _Touching her ribs gingerly she winced as if sharp needles injected themselves throughout her body.

He nodded and thoughtfully poured her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Promise me you won't go after him by yourself." He looked sternly at her. The dark passenger of vengeance reflected back at him. Shacklebolt knew better than to take her silence as assent. "I couldn't allow yourself to be eaten by a mangy Deatheater. After all, that would mean I'd have train up a new partner. And Dawlish couldn't make a decent cup of tea if his life depended on it."

"Always knew you were a comedian, Shacklebolt. You could always partner up with Mad Eye, do you think he would look as fit in a miniskirt and pink hair?" She snorted

"We could all use something to laugh about these days." He grinned halfheartedly.

"So what happened after I blacked out? How did you find me in Knockturn Alley?" Tonks managed a few sips before setting her glass down.

"Actually…"

"Visiting hours are over." An unwelcome drawl interrupted their conversation.

"Who made you Nanny nursemaid?" Tonks scowled at the potions master's intrusion.

"Dumbledore did. I am in charge of this infirmary and of its patients until Madam Pomfrey arrives back at Hogwarts." Snape smirked as he deftly swiped a box of chocolate frogs out of his indignant charge's hands.

"Well I have to get back to the office and fill out some paperwork. Take care of yourself Tonks. If you break anything else, at least you're in a hospitable bed." Shacklebolt bade a hasty retreat and gave her a knowing glance. The door slammed abruptly as the auror made his way down the hall.

"Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired.**" **Deprived of chocolate, Tonks looked around for her wand to accio her prize back to her lap She stirred her bowl of tasteless broth with annoyance, seasoning it with uncharitable thoughts of Nurse Snape performing bedpan duty.

"How relieved I am to hear that your near death experience has not curbed that extremely sharp _Black_ tongue of yours.**" **He proceeded to dump her 'get well' sweets into the rubbish bin. The sugar would interfere with the healing potions but he stubbornly refused to justify his actions to the ungrateful slip of baggage known as Nymphadora Tonks.

She obliged by morphing her tongue into a black serpentine tongue and flicked it out at him impudently before swiping a chocolate frog. _My powers they're back hoorah!_

"Such impeccable breeding." He quashed the fleeting desire to smile at her childishness nor would he wipe off that tantalizing bit of chocolate on her cheek.

"So what's the prognosis? Am I going to turn furry once a month?" The idea of being a ferocious beast once a month did not frighten her after all it was no different than her being on her monthlies.

"Fortunately he did not bite you while in wolf form so you will not transform. However you are required to stay abed until those muggle stitches heal up or until I can brew up an adequate elixir to counteract the chemicals in your blood preventing your wounds from closing properly. This also means following a strict diet… and taking your medicine." While his back was turned rummaging through the cabinets, she stuck her tongue at him once more for good measure. His lectures aggravated her as much now as they did in potions' class.

"So are you here to administer my poison or what?" She snapped expectantly at the flask of a noxious (_puce ugh)_ tinted sludge that Snape set on the table with a flourish. Before her courage could fail her, she grabbed the flask and took a giant swig.

"While you could drink it, this mixture is meant to be taken externally." His arrogance was laced with a hint of wry amusement which quickly transformed to disgust as she coughed up the thick liquid all over his robes.

"Why you…" Choking on the vomit inducing taste in her mouth, she wondered if she could eke out enough strength to wrap her fingers around Snape's neck and squeeze. _Hard._ _Sneaky Slitherin blighter!_

"Perhaps it would be beneficial if you got some rest.**" **Snape shuttered the windows with a concise flick of his wand and strode quickly to the exit. Scarcely had the infirmary doors shut as a flask was flung where his head would have been only moments ago. _He who runs in battle can wage war another day._

* * *

**A/N: The novocaine of time dulls the aching of this heart. The bruises are no longer tender and the cuts have ceased their old wounds have scarred but never shall they fade. **

Hurt by Nine Inch Nails – Black No. 1 by Type O Negative

Drugstore by Stabbing Westward – Affliction by Econoline Crush

I'll Damage You by Razed in Black – Coma White by Marilyn Manson

Walking Wounded by Tea Party – I'm so Sick by Flyleaf

Infected by Bad Religion – Just Like a Pill by Pink


	7. So Close

**So Close**

**December 19:**

If she had to spend another day in bed she was going to polish off the entire flask of Snape's nasty concoction and damn the consequences. It was small wonder that the rebellious auror was slowly driving herself to the brink of madness counting the cracks in the stone walls. The glimpse of a crisp winter afternoon taunting her beyond the parapet's stainglass window. Professor McGonagall had visited earlier informing Tonks that she had been unconscious with a high fever for over a week before waking. _Fantastic just call me Sleeping Clumsy._

Flexing her toes cautiously she forced her legs towards the precipice of the bed. Tonks rolled over slightly and nearly cried out in excrutiating agony. _I must have been a sadist in a past life. _Easing herself to the floor, her knees wobbled from disuse. Her first steps were shakier than a newborn foal but she gritted her teeth and continued. After making it most of the way across the infirmary she collapsed knocking over a tray of tinctures and foul smelling ointments with a tinkling crash.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Snape bellowed as he burst into the room.

"Flying! What the Morgana do you think I'm doing?" Her body hurt in places she never knew existed.

"Idiot woman, you'll tear those stitches if you're not careful! Why are you trying to leave?" He boomed as he lifted her to her feet.

"I was bored!" She staggered into him and was disturbed by how comforting _and familiar _it felt to be in his sinuous arms. _Don't get used to it. _The accompanying silence was punctuated by rapid gasps.

"Can you walk?" His gentle touch contrasted with the gruffness of his tone. He supported her delicate frame against his effortlessly.

"Just lead me to the tango." He arched a bemused eyebrow at her obvious untruth as she stubbornly refused his hand.

She almost tripped over his robes _the third pair she had ruined _and would have tumbled head first if not for his iron grip. Finally she shook her head in defeat and allowed him to carry her back to the bed…

The glacial satin of her cheek brushed against his neck. He shivered. Severus swallowed nervously as he secured his hands under those taut thighs exposed by that flimsy excuse for a nightgown. The simple cotton shift rode high _enticingly so _as he strode slowly to her bed. The potion master schooled his features into an expression of neutrality as she wrapped around him inadvertantly… snugly… He compelled himself to look away and failed to snidely comment upon her moment of helplessness. _More like his moment of weakness._

As she rested upon the sheets, her midnight tresses clouding the pillow, he could scarcely believe that this was the bubble gum haired hellion he taught a decade ago. A girl who had destroyed several cauldrons in his dungeon and yet had always managed to achieve top marks in his class. He would never admit it to a living soul that her potions skills were sorely wasted on an auror.

"I still think you make a terrible nursemaid." Tonks's whisper was teasing to the ear.

"Only to patients deserving of such treatment." He countered dryly as she drank down her healing draught with a mocking toast.

* * *

His concentration eluded him. Staring at the same page of Most Potente Potions for the past hour, he twirled his brandy glass lazily. This was useless. Snape grumbled as he tossed the tome aside. It was hard to focus when his thoughts treacherously revolved around _her_. _It was hard indeed…_ Disgruntled with his body's reaction, he stormed out of his office towards the teachers' bath chamber for a long hot soak.

Reaching the entrance he mouthed the password and was surprised to find the room illuminated by vanilla scented candles. Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" played from a wizarding wireless transfigured into a pair of floating lips. Suspiciously he wondered if this setup was someone's idea of a prank. The alternative was horrifying. Shuddering he refused to think that two of his colleagues arranged this as a romantic rendezvous.

"Show yourself." He demanded. Having heard silence as his only response he disrobed quickly and slipped into the pool sized sunken tub overflowing with bubbles. His muscles relaxed instantaneously in the simmering heat, he closed his eyes and draped his head against the curved marble.

He felt something brush up against his leg and almost jumped out of the pool in shock. Within seconds a figure emerged from the water sputtering in indignation.

"What the bollocks are you doing in my bath Snape?!" Tonks choked thunderously. "Get out now!"

"Your bath, this is my bath! You on the other hand should be asleep in the infirmary." He snapped back as he gathered more suds around himself in an unusual display of maidenly modesty.

"All I wanted was a bloody swim and an escape from that prison you call a hospital ward!" In her anger she nearly forgot that they were both alone and naked in a tub full of bubbles until she jabbed a finger into his rigid… unclothed chest. Embarrassment suffused her waxen complexion.

"You nearly died! And you risk your health for sake of a bubblebath? Perhaps I should be checking you for head trauma. No wait you were always a reckless and stubborn witch nothing has changed!" He roared, her temper enflaming his own. _Ungrateful chit. _Tempting as it would be to shake her until she came to her senses, he did not trust himself not to drown her. _And yet she looks magnificent in her fury. _Eyes gray like a winter gale, whirling and fiercely cold.

"I am not stubborn! You…" The following words were profane but passionately enunciated and spewing from an innocent heart shaped mouth. How such a petite creature could have such a powerful voice was a mystery. Snape cleared his throat and averted his eyes to conceal the effect that she had on him.

"I'm…" The deafening volume of the wireless drowned out his apology.

"_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you."_

"Turn it off!" Simultaneously they yelled at each other.

Severus caught the floating lips deftly and shoved the device underwater. It continued to gurgle the song to its audience's immense aggravation.

"Perhaps one of us should leave." Severus remarked in his most professional tone as if they were discussing the weather at a job interview.

"Since I was here first, you should leave." Tonks reasoned stiffly.

"Ladies first." He smirked cavalierly. "You do know that those bubbles won't last forever."

"I insist _noble sir_." Scowling Tonks folded her arms around her chest in deference to the vanishing bubbles. If this had happened to anyone else she would have been hysterical with laughter. _Anyone else but him. Drowning would be too good for the man._

"Very well, turn around." He conceded to her stubbornness and was relieved that she complied. It was unnerving to have her look at the horrendous scars fading across his chest and back. And when she wet her lips… she sorely tested his infamous control. _Ten… nine… eight…._

He went behind the curtain to search for his robes but they were oddly missing. "Bloody hell!"

"What's the matter? Can you hand me my clothes please?" Tonks crawled out of the tub and stuck her hand through a part in the curtain.

"Our clothing is gone." He growled. The alluring outline of her body behind the translucent material was riveting. _Only a veil separated them._

"Tell me that you are joking." Her disbelief came out in a frantic hiss.

"If only I were." Severus suspected that Peeves had something to do with this disaster of a bath time.

"Do we have towels or our wands?" Shivering with cold and hopefulness, she looked longingly at the hot bath she had abandoned as it drained away.

"Negative." Abruptly pulling down the curtain he proceeded to rip the material down the middle.

"What are you doing?" Tonks squeaked as she tried to hide herself.

"Improvising." Snape handed her half and wrapped himself in the other half toga style.

"Absolutely brilliant." She beamed at him. He almost returned her smile but caught himself at the last minute. _This is becoming a bad habit._

"Now to go to sleep and forget that this ever happened." Muttering, he tried opening the door but it was locked. "Bollocks!" _Wonderful he was starting to swear like her._ He rubbed the pulsating vein in his head as it threatened to burst.

"Please tell me that the door isn't locked. Alohomora!" Feebly Tonks tried to open the door with various wandless magic spells.

"Don't bother. The door is supposed to be spell proof to keep out students." _Especially pranksters like the Weasley twins. _He explained in a bored manner often directed towards first year dunderheads. _How ironic when both the privacy spell and exit wards have been tampered with. _"Don't they teach you how to pick locks at the Auror Academy?"

"Does it look like I'm carrying any tools right now?" Tonks snorted as she gestured at her lack of apparel. _Touche my little auror. _To her dismay there were no windows to escape from. Not that shimmying down a four story window nude would be a feasible option. "Should we try calling for help?"

"Are you insane? How would it look if people found us together like this?" The professor looked scandalized. "No one can hear us anyways, these walls are more than a foot thick of solid rock and it's nearly 1am, even Filch is sleeping."

"You know where you can stuff your propriety, I want out of here and into our bed. I mean our own beds." She flushed as he leered at her Freudian slip. "We can summon one of the house elves. Winky helped levitate me here. Maybe she'll come back wondering why I've been gone so long. Winky can you hear me? Winky? Dobby?"

No one appeared. Tonks threw a rubber duckie at the door in exasperation.

"It's no use, we'll have to wait until morning when the house elves come to clean the chamber." He sighed. The gossip that would follow from those cackling old crones on the faculty would make him want to hide in his dungeons for the rest of the year.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Self consciously she wrapped the sheet around herself more tightly sensing the intensity of his scrutiny. That gaze of his was magnetic and unreadable. _As was the man._

"You're bleeding." Motioning toward the scarlet stain blossoming on the back of her toga, concern etched in his expression. "Lie on your stomach I need to attend to your wounds."

Limping towards a plush divan by the vanity table, Tonks sprawled herself over the plump cushions.

"Is it bad?" Trembling slightly she felt his languid fingers expose her back to the deliciously cool air.

"It just needs some salve to stop the bleeding." He fumbled through the drawer and opened up a jar of a minty smelling mixture. The salve tingled as he applied it in small dabs, tracing softly along the cut. _Is it the salve or the hand that makes me tingle?_

"Thank you." Turning around, she almost bumped noses with him.

"You're welcome." He backed away from her as if he were scorched and set the jar back on the table hastily.

The tall man paced, his toga billowing behind him as he blew out the candles _one by one._

As she felt a radiating presence lay down on the other side, she squashed the imp of mischief that dared her to push him off.

"Get your own sofa." She yawned grumpily.

"There is only one sofa here and we both need our sleep. You can hardly expect me to sleep in the tub or on the marble tile." His silky voice drifted through the ribbons of darkness.

"I suppose not." She turned to her side careful not to touch him or gravitate towards the inviting heat of his body.

"How generous of you. I promise not to ravish your luscious person while you sleep. Can you promise me the same?" He deadpanned, locking his fingers behind his head as if telling himself that she was off limits.

"It would be quite a chore, but I suppose I can manage for a night." She halfheartedly joked. Her fingers itched to stroke his ebony hair. _Err I mean to move it away from my shoulder because it tickles._

They stared up at the shooting stars in the enchanted ceiling focusing on each other's even breathing. _Six hours and twenty nine minutes before morning comes… _The divan which seemed spacious initially was now strangely crowded and ever so intimate...

* * *

**A/N: Points at the blade with which to cut the sexual tension with. Ever want someone who is only inches away? So close that you can feel their breath, hear their heart beating, taste the warmth of their skin. Yes you know exactly what I mean…**

Stay by U2 – Tonight, Tonight by Smashing Pumpkins

Only in Dreams by Weezer – Careless Whisper by Wham

By My Side by INXS – Come Undone by Duran Duran

I Alone by Live – Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper

Kiss by Prince – Everlong by Foo Fighters


	8. Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

**Dec 20**

"You do realize that you drool in your sleep?" Snape remarked lazily as he lathered his face with shaving foam.

"Well you snore like a Norwegian Ridgeback with a head cold." Tonks countered as she brushed out an unruly tangle from her dark mane.

"Likewise." Muttering he examined his stubble roughened visage carefully in the mirror before scraping the straight razor across his cheek. "Furthermore you possess this exceedingly annoying habit of encircling your icy legs around..." The wizard ducked as a hairbrush was thrown his way and continued his shave as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"That's a lie!" A streak of magenta faded into her hair to match her furious complexion. She flounced away in mortification as she recalled waking up with her limbs entangled around his. The memory of being sheltered, the heat crackling off of him like a bonfire on a November night tormented her. _Please tell me that the ruddy bastard was sleeping. If not I am going to dissect his shriveled heart and feed it to him in a pumpkin pasty. _

"If you say so." His sardonic smirk caused the flustered auror to choke on her peppermint mouthwash.

"At least I don't mumble about potions in my sleep. As I recall those particular ingredients are used in a draught of enlargement. Do you care to explain why you would need to brew such a thing?"

"Intriguing how you would memorize that particular draught… Was your werewolf lacking…" Before he could finish his sentence he was hit in the head by a tube of toothpaste. Nicking himself, he cursed softly. _Her aim was improving._

"Be thankful that I'm not the one with the razor" Her steely eyes glittered with malice as she pressed a cold handkerchief to his cut. Stormily she hobbled towards the door intent on finding a means of escape. _Or to prevent a disembowelment… his._

Knowing that he had stampeded across that invisible line of tact by miles, he withheld his apology.

"We need to find a way out of here without the whole castle finding out." He adjusted his toga with a sense of purpose before joining her.

"No lockpicking tools, no magic, no calling for help and no battering ram. What are we going to do… simply walk through this door?" Scowling, Tonks smacked her head against the door in frustration and nearly fell over when it swung open abruptly. _Fantastic, always knew that my incredibly thick skull would come in handy one day._

"After you." Snape gestured with an exaggerated flourish.

"No I insist." She glared at him with a haughtiness rivaling a raja.

"Invalids first." His infamous sneer made a first appearance for the morning just in time for breakfast.

"But I have respect for my elders especially when they are so elderly." She shoved him out the door not realizing that her foot was caught on the hem of his makeshift toga.

The sound of ripping material barely registered when she glanced at his fallen frame. _Admit it, it was more than a glance Tonks! _The man in no way shape or form required a draught of enlargement. She gasped and looked away but not before getting an eyeful. _Or two or three wait make that four eyefuls._

"You klutz!" The enraged potions' master hissed as the clock chimed six times.

"Black is so last season. You pull the au naturel look off so well." Tonks struggled to maintain a poker face as she made a shhhing gesture to a snickering suit of armor.

"Find me something to cover myself with!" Snape demanded as he concealed himself ackwardly with the remnants of his toga.

"You didn't say please." Her face hurt from holding in her laughter.

"Tonks!" He pleaded desperately.

"Alright keep your pants on." Mirth overcame her in a legion of giggles. "Ooops, oh yeah right!"

Turning towards the door, she clasped her fingers around the latch. _Unbelievable. Locked of course. This was the start of one of those mornings._

"Don't tell me that the door is locked." His jaw clenched, the vein in his forehead throbbed as his voice dropped several glacial octaves.

"Ok I won't." She looked down at her own toga and tore it in half carefully while holding it around herself. "Here take this half for I wouldn't want you to catch your death of cold." _Or petrify the resident ghosts with the shock of your bare arse parading around the hallways. _Humming Jingle Bells, she focused on the ceiling while he tied the material around his waist exposing a rippled expanse of smooth chest and a back ridged with scars.

Her toga tantalizingly skimmed the tops of her thighs. She would have to walk carefully as to not flash anything when climbing the stairs. Then again if he walked ahead of her… _I really need to get my head examined._

* * *

_Oh goody, in addition to a Christmas Ball, Dumbledore would have to start a ridiculous Secret Santa gift exchange. _Severus rolled his eyes as he silently wished his goblet contained something stronger than eggnog. Firewhisky nay arsenic would be better. When the hat of names was passed to him, he reluctantly reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. _Tonks! The gods must be conspiring against him. _Shoving the damnable paper in his pocket, he alternatively glared at and looked away from the object of his ire when she happened to glance in his direction.

Not only did he have to spend on uncomfortable night in the professor's bathroom with the aggravating witch he had to endure the headache of an adventure which ensued when sneaking back to their own rooms. His humiliation was witnessed by no less than three suits of armor and Merlins know how they like to spread rumors and a house elf he hoped to bribe with butterbeer. The crowning insult was that he would have to buy her a yuletide present during the Hogsmeade visit they were both supervising tomorrow afternoon. _Sixteen insufferable brats, well seventeen if you include Tonks and a partridge in a pear tree. Happy Christmas to me._

Again he glared at her. He was unable to stop watching her, the way she sipped from her goblet, the way she wiped her mouth daintily and the way she wolfed down her muffin. _Not so daintily_. Nymphadora Tonks was a fascinating subject to observe. Her laughter which pealed from across the table at Professor Flitwick's jokes made him pause every time. But his keen eyes which never failed to catch a lazing student in class, neglected to notice the woman as she crumpled her own slip of paper in frustration.

"Professor Dumbledore is it possible I can switch my Secret Santa with yours?" Tonks asked sweetly.

"Nonsense my dear, it would go against tradition." His azure eyes twinkled at her knowingly.

"But Sev… I mean my secret Santa does not like me very much and I doubt he would appreciate anything that I would get for him." She gazed upon the moody professor who stabbed his eggs Florentine viciously.

"I doubt that very much Ms. Tonks, even if he would never admit it, he would enjoy a Yule gift." _The obstinate man needs a nice gesture, even though sometimes what he really needs is a swift boot to the rear. _Minerva McGonagall snorted privately.

"Why would you think that he dislikes you? He rushed to your side at Knockturn Alley and has cared for you tirelessly while you were unconscious." Professor Dumbledore assured her quietly recognizing her resounding silence as shock.

"Sometimes it is best to judge a man by his actions instead of his words." Professor McGonagall's fortune cookie advice was not lost on Tonks as she met the intensely brooding gaze of a certain potions master. This time he did not look away.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes the person you have been looking for has been staring at you all this time. The question is are you ready to recognize it or do you keep your head buried safely in the same, in hopes that hiding will keep your heart from being broken all over again?**

Every Breath You Take by The Police - Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper

Blue Monday by New Order – Simply Irresistible by Robert Palmer

I Feel You by Depeche Mode – Friday I'm In Love by The Cure

All She Wants Is by Duran Duran – Not Enough Time by INXS

Do You Really Want to Hurt Me by Culture Club – Take On Me by A-HA


	9. Snowball's Chance

**Snowball's Chance**

**Dec 21**

_ Perhaps I have perished and am now suffering in the ninth ring of Hell… the frozen part of Hell as it were. _Severus Snape closed his eyes as he rubbed at his temples, paying particular attention to the engorged vein threatening to explode from his skull… again. As blissful as it would be to douse his migraine in a glass (make that a bottle) of the Three Broomstick's finest libation and set it aflame, he believed that a certain tight bunned assistant headmistress (see: harridan) would be verily miffed with him.

McGonagall's wrath could manifest in something as trivial as inconvenient class schedules for the next decade or something horrific as being placed in charge of the Yuletide ball. _I would rather lock myself with a bogart, red handbag and all before organizing a single Christmas ornament. _Luckily his Ravenclaw counterpart Flitwick was bestowed that 'special' honor this year causing his inner evil sorcerer to cackle with maniacal glee. For future reference he would have to remember to keep bribing the Sorting Hat with Ogden's to escape the odious responsibility of hosting any event that involved dancing, formal wear and such frivolity.

Nodding sulfurously at a few cordial greetings of Happy Christmas, the gloomily cloaked professor stormed through Hogsmeade watching intently for any sign of suspicious activity. Enchanted sleds of shrieking monsters nearly ran him over at every corner. Their frazzled parents with their mountainous burdens of shopping bags crowded the snowy cobblestone streets. Snape walked briskly avoiding eye contact as if to keep the festive contagion at bay. The students were annoyingly cheerful and equally excitable as they explored the shops in a large group due to security measures insisted upon by Dumbledore. There was an inordinate amount of laughter, whispering and blushing reminiscent of Lockhart's (see ponce) Valentine's day. _Secret Santa Exchange indeed, what a load of manticore …offal._

With one last longing look at the Hogshead Pub, he knew that he could have sold his Death Eater soul for anything stronger than a butterbeer and it was clearer than Trelawney's crystal ball that this day would have required two rather large bottles. If it could get any worse, he was not above raiding that old fraud's stash of sherry as well.

Rather than accompany the students into the shops, he left the tedious chore of tour guide and zookeeper to one vexing auror. This auror in question was currently subjecting him to the silent treatment after he had chastised … err bellowed at a third year for wandering off on her own. It was for her safety and it was hardly his fault that he had reduced the girl to a sniveling breakdown. _I will not give her the satisfaction of making me feel… guilty. _

Smirking at Tonks through a window he snorted back a chuckle as she toppled over a display of Monster books which proceeded to chase her until she scampered up a bookshelf. The lack of conversation was delightful however if looks could hex, Snape knew that he would be sprouting bat wings and bogeys in a wand flick. Her murderously scorching glares aside, Severus was not feeling chivalrous (nor brave) enough to assist her in _book hunting _so he stepped into Sage's Sundries to find a gift for the klutzy, antagonistic but ever so amusing witch.

Sage's Sundries was a posh boutique that catered to chic and wealthy witches. Sundries screamed pastels and femininity… it made him uncomfortable to be within its walls. However as the potions master glanced at the outlandish merchandise he noted wryly that galleons and fashion did not necessarily coincide with elegance and quality. _Without a doubt it was a reflection upon its patrons. _Sylvana Sage the proprietress was a witch of sizeable proportions squeezed into a circulation robbing bodice with a cleavage that hung lower than decency demanded. An exorbitant amount of make up caked her fifty something face. Her frowsy perm was dyed a brassy blonde with dark roots emerging. While Madam Sage haggled with a customer, paying no attention to him, Snape took the opportunity to browse.

Fuzzy werewolf slippers, how devilishly cruel, he considered the ramifications of such a purchase and knew that the short tempered metamorphagus would tie his wand (and not the one in his pocket) in an Undoable Knot. The slippers even howled in the dark… _charming_. While Tonks might wear that obnoxiously fuschia and lime striped jumper hanging on the rack, Snape's sense of taste forbade him from buying it. Maybe he should shop else where, would a book of etiquette and deportment be utterly wasted on a Black? Even a world class cookbook could not help such a hopeless case, after witnessing the culinary apocalypse she called a kitchen. As he was about to depart the premises he was seized by a pair of quick hands with a ironclad grip.

"Leaving so soon?" Madam Sage simpered as she splayed her gaudily ringed fingers along his forearm.

"I was merely looking for a present." Abruptly he stepped away from her so that her sparkling chipped nail polish would not contaminate his impeccably black surcoat.

"Do you not see anything you desire?" _Hardly. _Leaning against the counter, she intentionally displayed her impressive bosom to its utmost advantage. "Are you shopping for your wife or perhaps your mistress…?"

"I beg your pardon, what exactly are you insinuating? It's for a colleague." He retorted acidly.

"I see…" Sylvana flashed him a toothy knowing leer. "How about perfume?"

Before he could protest she sprayed him with a bottle appropriately mislabeled "Enchantment"._ More like Eau du Troll. _The ghastly reek emanating from the perfume reminded him of Longbottom's failed potions in a scalded cauldron with the hint wet dog. It caused him to cough and his eyes to water.

"Any woman would look lovely in this torrid little number." She rustled through the closet behind her and pulled out a barely there negligee, lavender with lacey bows and held it suggestively against her chest. "Do you need me to model it for you?" Twirling seductively she sashayed closer to him. _The woman needs a leash._

"That won't be necessary." Snape choked as he tried to dismiss the nightmare of the elder lady in lingerie. "The _lady_ in question is someone I work with." He stressed through bated breath as his imagination pictured a lithe someone draped airly in the luxurious silk. To regain control of his errant … _imagination_ he tried to visualize Hogwart's librarian in the negligee. _Quite disturbing._

"A discerning customer." The proprietress rummaged through a mahogany armoire.

"What is this unusual trinket?" Curiously, the wizard opened up a plain box to an oddly curved sculpture nestled in velvet lining. He held it gingerly, examining it closely as if to discern its purpose.

"That is a personal witch's _wand._" She smiled wickedly as it started growing and vibrating in Snape's hand.

_ Merlins no! _He dropped it in disgusted revelation and looked as if he were to suffer a fit of apoplexy. _If only the ground were to open up and swallow me whole. _His face flushed redder than a thousand suns. "Shall I wrap it up for you?"

"No no! That is quite alright. Thank you for your time Madam Sage. I think I will get her some chocolates." Stepping backwards he nearly crashed into a mannequin sporting fuzzy blue knickers before hurrying out the exit.

The door barely slammed shut when he turned only to be blindsided by a giant white… snowball!

"DAMNATION TO ALL!" He ranted to a shocked audience as he skulked angrily away with a minimal amount of billowing cloak.

_ Wotcher Snape, serves you right for skivving off your duties to sneak away to buy lewd things for your scarlet woman. _The irritated witch dusted snow off her gloves as a streak of pink formed in her raven mane.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. There are reasons why men don't like shopping…**

Somewhere Out There by Our Lady Peace - Over by Evans Blue

Don't Speak by No Doubt – Messenger by Tea Party

Endlessly She Said by AFI - I Don't Care by Apocalyptica

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace - Breath by Breaking Benjamin

Without You by Hinder - One Thing by Finger Eleven

Broken by Seether – Walking After You by Foo Fighters


	10. Dr Diary

**Chapter 10: Dr. Diary**

**Dec 22**

SLAM! Ruthlessly the heavy office door closed shut on Flitwick. Somehow the charms professor had gallingly managed to foist his Yuletide Ball duties on one very unhappy Professor Severus Snape. If that _sly elven weasel _did not cease with his incessant knocking, Snape vowed to toss him in the moat anchored to a grindylow. Fortunately the diminutive man gave up on further reconciliation as he could no longer withstand the 'gentle' protestations of an irate Snape. More likely the repetitive slamming of a door in Flitwick's face was hint enough.

There were more important plans to pursue for the week, none involved tangling with insanely clumsy aurors, hanging tinsel on backtalking evergreens or handing out candycanes to swotty brats who could not tell the difference between wolfsbane and hemlock. _Plans should include:__ tying up the auror with tinsel then hanging the brats from the trees and poking them with the candycanes until they coughed up the two foot compositions that were given generously to them over the holidays._

An esteemed personage such as himself should be busy marking essays, arranging new lesson outlines, researching potions and recording his intelligent and insightful observations in scientific journals (_not diaries_). Now where was that blasted… diar– journal? Paranoia caused him to close the shutters and bolt the doors before entering his adjoined sleeping chambers. Furtively he retrieved an intricately carved oaken chest from beneath his mattress. It rattled like a boggart while he whispered the security incantations to unlock the box. After losing his mother's potion's text as a boy, he would not risk his… academic findings coming into the possession of any Tom, Dick or… Harry.

Gathering his favorite quill and a bottle of fresh ink, he returned to his desk and opened his journal. His journal was unorthodox to say the least and somewhat tempermental. Most importantly it was no diary! Diaries were for neurotic (see: _psychotic_) astronomy professors with penchants for hurtling coffee mugs like ceramic missiles at an innocent colleague accused of pilfering the last scrumptious pumpkin pastry from the staff break chamber. _But you did pilfer the pastry… _Snape discreetly concealed the pastry behind a photograph of Nicholas Flamel.

There was no evidence to support such a theory. Likely Pomona Spout had been cheating on her diet and absconded with the dessert in question. _A likely story._ Glaring heatedly at the photograph who guiltily wiped crumbs from his alchemist robes, the professor sorted through a stack of student papers separating them by house and alphabetically by last name.

_Pfffffftttttt. And how did he know that Sinistra keeps a diary?_ He deduced this, one morning during a particularly bothersome faculty meeting. Her rabid scribblings in a notebook (aptly named 'Diary') went vastly unnoticed by the half snoring staff. Utterly revolting it was with the cliqued embossment of suns, moons and stars. He would dine on Filch's mop if it wasn't a horocrux. It was doubtful that her mad cackling was motivated by the study of the heavens or horoscope frippery that passed as a school subject these days. But then again Sinistra was always a few stars short of a constellation.

As he read through the abysmal excuses that posed as student essays, he was tempted to let the scrolls 'accidentally' slip away into the blazing fire. At least they would serve to keep the chill away if not for the entertainment value. _As entertaining as a cruciatus._ Dunderheads! How could one combine a curry recipe with Draught of Living Death – more like Draught of Toxic Flatulence.

In his boredom of red circles and scathingly critical comments, he wasn't sure whether he should laugh, cry or stab out his heart with a spoon. All he knew is that he had to keep himself from ripping out his hair by the roots… slowly. The journal beckoned, he could not resist turning its insidious page. _You read Sinistra's diary didn't you?_ Severus pulled at his tight collar and hesitated slightly before penning his would be an invasion of privacy and it's highly improper. _Like that has ever stopped you._ Admittedly he happened to chance upon a few choice passages but he chose to ignore the book's jibe.

Gawking at Longbottom's potions paper with disbelief, he assigned it a Troll grade… unjustly. Obviously Granger did not assist Longbottom with his homework. _For a spy you are a crap liar. And that paper was at least an Acceptable. _The journal maintained in its neatly looping script. Cover to cover. But I possessed an altruistic purpose and not for indulging your prurient curiosity Journal. Furthermore I'll ask that you keep your scholastic opinions to yourself. If I wanted a fiction I would ask Trelawney to predict my future in the dregs of her sherry glass. Snape peered into his mug and wondered if the feathery object inside was floating or swimming the backstroke in his coffee.

_I have been duly chastised. Continue on. _I merely wanted to ascertain her views about our resident aristomancer. _What did your ass certain?_ _My ass is certain that those two don't want you poking your gigantic beak in their affairs.. _Ascertain. Look it up in a dictionary. Troglodyte. _I have a few instructive but physically impossible words for you buried in my glossary you…_ As the book lacked limbs to make the appropriate rude gestures, it wrote several illegible epithets in retort. Language. Journal or do you require vigorous scrubbing with lye and a threstral brush?

The journal's crass words halted in midsentence. _Enlighten me with the information about Vector and Sinistra._ Furtively he looked around before scrawling his answer in tiny precise letters. They are seeing each other romantically. _Spill the juicy details I want to hear the lot. _There are few details to spill. Disturbingly I noticed the two of them casting cow eyes at each other. To quote the teenage cretins lurking in my dungeon, it is enough to make me 'vomit in my mouth'. They are both bungling it. Vector wouldn't know romance if it jumped off his chalkboard and translated the multiplication runes into Aramaic. Sinistra… I can not even begin to list her shortcomings. How anyone would go for a sallow, pointy nosed, snarky, scrawny, diary writing, workaholic old maid like Aurora Sinistra…

_Cough. Cough. Kettles and pots Snivellus. Kettles and pots. Charming. Liar, sneak, peeping tom, and regurgitating thief of pastries of the pumpkin persuasion. Confess thy sins wicked one and be absolved by the God of Ink and Parchment._ _I have it on impecable authority that a certain pink haired auror has been seen in the company of a _sallow, pointy nosed, snarky, scrawny, diary writing, workaholic old bachelor. _More scandalous is the lurid gossip concerning these two. The castle suits of armor were most edifying. They say you look good in a toga. _

Flabbergasted, the alarmed professor hastily scribbled out a sketch of a mischievous sylph of girl with the uncanny resemblance of…_ And how is that delightful piece of baggage who goes by the name of Nymphadora Tonks? Nice likeness of her by the way but I don't think that her bosom is quite so… heaving. _Wait. How are you so knowledgeable of heaving… bosoms. _ Because I am acquainted with a lecherous old wizard who subscribes to Playwizard… Heaving bosoms… attached to a stunning pair of gams, and an equally delectable derriere… that you could bounce a galleon off of… No more drooling dear boy you're making my bindings soggy. Bad wizard down boy. You'll need to go for a dunk in the loch… again. _In an almost elegant motion Snape dabbed his mouth dry with a napkin.

I will have to speak with Flitwick concerning his interest in such sordid publications. Does it feel slightly heated in here? _That was a rather unsuccessful avoidance of topic don't you think? So how fairs the fainting maiden?_ SHE has not spoken to me all day. Blessed silence. What a heavenly opera to my ears. No awkward small talk at the breakfast table, no muttered cursing while passing by each other in the halls. No interruptions while I'm hard at work ummm… writing scientific notes in my completely academic albeit sarky journal. Did I mention the peace and quiet? I could get used to this. Not a word, not an insult… not even an unladylike snort. Silence. Yes. Silence. His languid fingers flexed with stiffness after his lengthy exposition.

_Maybe she's ignoring you._ Snape stretched out too far in his leather armchair and toppled over. (_Idiot.) _Ignoring me?! Me? Professor Severus Snape, Deatheater, Order of the Phoenix spy, Potionmaster Second Order of Merlin, Dumbledore's righthand man (_stooge_). How dare SHE?!!! Rubbing his tender backside, he gathered up the scattered parchments from beneath the mahogany desk. Pity that none of them managed to end up in the hearth. Absently he stoked the embers back to life.

_Because you are being a pompous greasy haired GIT. Trust me there are days when I want to glue myself closed instead of listening to you scroll on and on about Tonks this and Tonks that. It's enough to make me wish I listened to Mother Tree and became an encyclopedia instead. Just talk to her already. Tell her how you feel. Or are you afraid? _Ridiculous. I am not a coward. It is uncouth of a gentleman to speak of … emotions. And I am not a greasy haired git, I'm an eccentric intellectual who is hair product challenged. I demand a retraction. _And I demand a Pulitzer Prize but you don't see me bawling like a wee bairn. So less quilling in me and more wooing of said smart mouthed wench. _

BAH! What do you know of les affaires du coeur, you associate with Witches' Weekly and the Quibbler. I can only imagine the mind numbing drivel you have been exposed he turned his attentions towards doodling a stickwizard dueling a stickwitch (who was victorious)._ Don't knock the new age hocus pocus. You might learn something about your chakra or how to touch your little wizard. Ahem I mean to get in touch with your inner wizard. Perhaps if I was not held hostage under YOUR bed all day I could expand my horizons at the library with a play or a sodding sonnet._

I do not keep you under lock and key. _Do the words cruel and unusual punishment ring a bell? I have so many magical bindings around me, I'm starting to think you're into the bondage scene. Even I have a sense of decorum and I will thank you very much to refrain from gagging me. And pray tell what is that bog sludge lubricant you keep by your nightstand?_ It is not lubricant! It is tonic! _It's so slippery. You could slather it all over the snitch so that Harry Potter won't capture it so easily while playing Slytherin._ The Slytherin Head of House fumed from the reminder of his team's recent losing streak. He was sorely tempted to toss the snide non-diary off the astronomy tower in a flaming pile of owl dung. _So is it ointment for your __BROOMSTICK__? Not like you've used it in a long time although judging by those callouses…_

Shove a bookmark in it! Where was that flaming pile again… _Can't, not with that wand lodged so far up there._ _Unclench already you're more bunged up than Umbridge without her prune enema._ Vengefully Severus tore a page from the unrepenitent diary. _YEOW! That was uncalled for. How would you like it if I ripped off pertinent bits and pieces from you. Mind you the witches won't be missing much. Insensitive meat bag bastard. That's my literature you're depriving the world of._ The hacked off (literally) journal snapped shut on his assailant's nose.

Son of a disease ridden elm! I should drizzle you in aphid gravy and drop you in a termite mound. The harder he pulled, the more Journal squeezed. Flailing about the room, he bashed into a stone wall but the stubborn journal refused to let go. They both struggled to a fruitless stalemate. The diary still clamped tightly on the professor's hawkish appendage (nose of course) while the aggrieved professor attempted to despine his papered adversary.

_Truce? Name _your terms. Snape's voice was understandably muffled, suffocating between the musty somewhat more battered leatherbound covers of a blunt yet resilient volume known as Journal the Strangler._ Do you acquiesce in the cessation of hostilities? One that does not involve scissors or origami of myself?I swear upon my Uncle Bible that I will not force you to choke on your pitiful stick art nor will I cause your untimely death by pushing all those heavy tomes from the top of the potions cupboard onto your exceedingly cantankerous skull. _Truce his bruised nose, Snape eyed the journal with equal parts grudging respect and cagey wariness._May I toast to our mutual release? _JOURNAL…_ Quite right I rather not witness THAT. As you were saying? _

The business between myself and the auror is strictly professional. _Uh huh. _Do you doubt me? _Permission to speak freely sir? _(Like I ever grant you permission.) _Are you thick? Somehow you have a beautiful witch under you spell. Seriously have you been dabbling in voodoo again? If so, there is a certain Marauder's Map I'd like to hex. I can hardly believe that any witch or wizard for that matter would be interested in getting into your cobweb filled drawers._

Journal received a spray of steaming coffee shot through one superciliously flared nostril in rebuttal._ Lend me an umbrella your spittle is making me damp again and not in a saucy way. Do I have to spell it out for you El Snapeo? She likes you. You like her. You're a smart man where does this lead to? _Impishly, the journal vandalized himself with pink and crimson cartoon hearts. That is preposterous. _No. Preposterous is Dumbles thinking that he can match those lavendar and sienna robes with a mint green hat. This is a sure bet McSnape. Pursue her. Seduce her. Win her._ _ Need I draw you diagrams?_ If it were so easy. She is so difficult and maddening. _You're preaching to the choir book Snapey._

I am… uncertain as to which course of action to follow. _ Have a seat on the sofa and tell Dr. Diary everything. _Reluctantly he sprawled his lean frame across the olive suede sofa with his hands neatly clasped together. Dr. Diary was propped up in Snape's chair and appeared to be taking copious notes in itself (actually it was amusing itself with naughty etchings but its patient was not privy to that fact).

If you reveal anything to anyone… _Yes yes. Ritualistic sacrifice upon a hellish pyre. Must bring my own marshmallows. Don't bother yourself - the only ones I ever confide in are Sinistra's diary and Rita Skeeeter._ _WHAT?!!!_ _Snape bolted upright in horror._ _Ha ha. Book make funny now grouchy man no poke hole with sharp quill. Savvy?_

He almost wrote the word sneer on the page. _First off. You sneer so much at the girl you might as well take a picture and just give it to her. Would save you the trouble and the wrinkles. _Wrinkles where? _Blah blah blah you are the fairest of the land. Now stop looking in the mirror Lockhart wannabe, you're going to crack the poor thing. Morganna save me from prima donna potionmasters / double agents/ headmaster's whipping boys with meglomaniac martyr complexes the size of Hagrid's three headed dog._

If you had a neck I would strangle you… and it would not be quick or without suffering for that matter. _If I had hands I would hold myself and whap you upside the head for being a twat. Don't deny it. you fancy HER. Your infatuation is painfully apparent. You want her… If she were here right now you would sweep her into your crushing embrace, frantically strip her of every stitch and…_ Apparently the book had been fraternizing with several bodice ripping pirate romances.

ENOUGH! The diary aka journal was chucked rather forcefully against the mantle before it could complete its damning albeit delicious sentence. Minutes passed and the page remained eerily empty. Journal?! Are you alright? _Groan. How can you treat me like I was a common takeaway pamphlet. Use me, abuse me and then pitch me._ Don't be like that. _Apologize._ Forgive me. Snape rolled his eyes. _I saw that eye roll._ How the hell did you see that? _I may be a diary but I'm not a braille tablet._

Fine I humbly ask your forgiveness. Tension broke his quill leaving him only the nub. I can't believe I'm apologizing to an enchanted diary with the soul of a soap actress and the morals of loo paper. _Ah ha so I am a diary! Oi! Ow stop writing so hard. If you crease me I'll give you a papercut in a very uncomfortable place._ Bah! You are but a JOURNAL and nothing more. Now cease these aggravating interjections. (More swearing occured between them involving orfices that don't exist on journals.)

_Language Mr. Snape. I think that Glaswegian Sorting Hat is a bad influence on you. 10 points from Slytherin. With words like that I think I'll need another bath. _In acid? I believe I can arrange that…Snape's teeth gnashed together in a snarl of frustration. Thoughts of 'recycling' his journal danced a violent tango in his head.

_You made a spelling mistake. _I never make mistakes._ Yes you did right there. _Where?The diary underlined the error in red mockingly with extra circles for cursed (nothing repeatable) before scratching out his mistake with an Ink Begone brush. His correction was completed with mercilessly vindictive quill strokes._ Sadist. My poor vellum has been violated. Why do I even write to you? _Why indeed. Caffeine was a weak medicine for dealing with his impending headache.

_So are you going to ask HER to the ball? _An unSnapelike expression of terror suffused his . _I could always send her a letter on your behalf. _That won't be necessary. (Translation: Maybe I should hie myself off the astronomy tower.) Casually Severus wondered how much pressure the journal could take before its bindings split. _Or give her a peekshow of my pages. The dream sequences are definitely revealing… I think you have enough TALENT to author some erotica yourself. So much pent up lust Professor. Is that healthy? I fear you will burst. On second thought perhaps you already have… 10 – 9 – 8 – 7 -…_

I will incinerate you. _If I had a sickle for every time you used that old chestnut I'd be a Gringotts piggy bank._ You'd be ashes. Ransacking his office for matches, Severus wished he hadn't sent out his wand for waxing. _That is highly inflammatory sir._ How would you like to line the bottom of Fawke's perch? _I love it when you write dirty._ Perhaps I'd move you to a different shelf away from that tarty French novel. Hmmm? _Heartless wizard. Mon cherie and I make paragraphs sweet paragraphs together. Our love is eternalle. Whereas you and Tonks can't even get in a quick snog let alone a thorough shag! You wouldn't dare. _Try me… _Why don't you magick me up some feet so I can kick you in the…_ The beet faced man fastened the flapping book shut with a necktie… expertly knotted.

"And who says writing is therapeutic?" Tossing the journal into a laundry basket of smelly socks, Snape exited his office as if he were Egyptian royalty.

_Go billow your cloak! Wanker._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: **__Me__thinks he doth protest too much._

**Purest Feeling by NIN - Wish You Were Here by Radiohead (Pink Floyd cover)**

**Since I don`t Have You by Guns N Roses (Skyliners cover) - Easier by Dope**

**Lips of An Angel By Hinder -Already Over by Red**

**A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars - Done With You by Papa Roach**

**Away by Breaking Benjamin -Ex`s and Oh`s by Atreyu**

**Never Enough by Five Finger Death Punch**


	11. Yuletide Jeer

**Chapter 11: Yuletide Jeer**

**Dec 23**

"Is it me or are these ornaments glaring at us?" Charity Burbage whispered not liking the watchful malevolence of the angel's glittering eyes. Its maniacal face seemed at odds with the feathery wings, crisply bleached tunic and metallic halo.

"Those are actually petrified Cornish Pixies." Aurora Sinistra answered automatically as she focused on levitating braids of popcorn around the Christmas tree in criss cross patterns.

Dumbledore had insisted that they make decorations and arrange them in the muggle way without magic. After the quaint novelty of handcrafted stars wore off (several dozen batches later), Sinistra decided to _improvise _at her own discretion in the Headmaster's absence. While she was not afraid of breaking her neck on the ricketty ladder (see: deathtrap) provided by Filch she did have an aversion to flashing her nineteenth century bloomers to the gawkers below. That left her companions but Charity feared heights and Emmeline was busy untangling Tonks from the tinsel. And Tonks… well she was a ticking time bomb of holiday disaster waiting to ignite. One may as well hand the auror Skele-gro and be done with it.

"But I thought we were going to use gingerbread men." Charity eyed the pixies with impending dread.

Visions of mobile and mad pixies hurling presents, strangling guests with garlands and setting fire to the Great Hall bombarded her thoughts. Inwardly she shuddered, remembering how a bothersome trio of pixies had trapped her bunny in a microwave brought in for show and tell to Muggle Studies. _Fortunately it was not plugged in._

"Well the house elves caught the fiendish demons having an orgy in the dough. I can't even describe what they were _doing_ in the apple cider." Aurora's blithely stated explanation stunned her audience.

"WHAT?!!" Nymphadora Tonks screeched as revitalized pixie slipped out her hand and went soaring across the Hall only to crash into a reindeer sculpted of ice. Nimbly Rolanda Hooch snatched the errant decoration deftly before it drowned in a tureen of egg nog.

"Nevermind. Just don't eat the cookies… or drink the cider." The astronomy professor grinned evilly as the auror wiped her sticky hands in revulsion on a black cloak hanging off a nearby chair.

"Duly noted. Filthy wee buggers." Tonks grimaced and wondered if she should disinfect her hands (not to mention her mouth) with fire whiskey. She shot a nasty glower across the room at her potion brewing nemesis whose obnoxious smirk heated her temper several degrees above boiling point._ Smarmy git probably charmed the tinsel to behave like Venomous Tentacula._

"So how did the elves get the pixies so white?" Charity looked pallid as she abandoned her cider mug immediately. The identity of the filmy substance floating on the beverage's surface defied classification.

"Icing sugar, egg whites and wax but I believe that the feathers are glued on." _Permanently she hoped. _As Sinistra spun away she cast an alluring wink at Blaine Vector.

Professor Vector appeared unusually thirsty this evening. He had made several trips to the cider fountain (and even more trips to the loo) which just happened to be beside where the ladies were gathered. In his bedazzlement with one particular lady, he ignored where he was ladling the notorious cider as it dribbled onto one irate and sopping Professor Flitwick.

"Huh. Remind me never to piss the house elves off." Tonks admired the elves' vindictive ingenuity at dealing with the blue skinned menaces. Yesterday she awoke to breakfast in bed or more specifically a pillow slathered by porridge (great Merlin she hoped it was porridge) and a comforter drenched in honey and cream. Needless to say her feelings towards the pixies were less than charitable.

"So how did they get into the castle? Cornwall is a long way from here." Gingerly Emmeline Vance positioned a pixie on a lower bough. Although the creature was paralyzed, she did not trust his leering intentions towards the neighboring teddy bear so she moved him a few branches away just to err on the side of caution.

"A few years back that pompous toerag Lockhart let some pixies loose in his classroom. Some escaped and they have been flittering amok around the castle ever since." Aurora bent over to pick up a box of candles exposing an inordinate amount of luminous cleavage (enough to cause Professor Vector to trip into the cider fountain). Flitwick handed him a napkin unceremoniously before scurrying away to gather lyric sheets for the choir.

"Lockhart." Charity sighed dreamily.

"You still mooning over that blithering idiot? Didn't they release him from St. Mungo's recently?" Tonks scoffed. She had little use for men whose portraits possessed self portraits and especially cowards who tried to obliviate children in order to save his own lavendar covered reputation (see: arse).

"Well he is still quite fit looking as long as you can reducto his ego." Emmeline admitted wryly. "Mind you a silencio to his insipid babble would vastly improve his temperament."

Healer Vance had the dubious honor of treating Gilderoy Lockhart during his stay at the hospital. He had autographed the walls of his room and even some of his fellow patients on occasion. While he had amused her with his nonsensical stories, she did not miss his bottom pinching tendencies. Likely he did not miss the involuntary and frigid _cleansing _treatments he received under her care.

"Bite your tongue. That ponce would snog his own reflection if he could. Ahh right you're dating my cousin so I can´t fault you for your horrid taste in men. Shall I let Sirius know that he faces some stiff competition in the vanity department?" Tonks teased as she spotted Snuffles the black dog swipe a platter of ginger newts to the dismay of a scolding Minerva McGonagall. His canine laughter was evident as he scrambled through a side passage leaving a trail of crumbs.

"Not really, I prefer my wizards dark haired, brooding and wickedly rakish looking… don't you?" Emmeline quipped. One did not need to rely on the 'Sight' to know that Tonks' gaze often strayed towards a certain potion's master vicinity. The auror's scowling response said one thing but her eyes told a different story.

"It's not the hair color ladies, it's what they're like in the sack… the galleon sack that is." Aurora retorted in her most school marmish manner. The others tittered nervously. "Grandmother told me to marry for the size of the Gringott's account, but dally for the size of their…"

"AURORA!" Charity admonished with a maidenly blush. Thankfully none of the students or the senior staff were within earshot.

"Then I suppose that Black is no slouch in the sack … either of them." Slyly Emmeline stole a velvet bow from the pile behind Tonks. The witches had prudently avoided giving the accident challenged woman any jobs involving the use of scissors, glue, or matches.

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Covering her not so innocent ears, Tonks pleaded: "Don't tell me any more about your scandalous behaviour. The nightmares are traumatizing enough without the sordid details." His bedroom was adjacent to hers at the manse. _Howling was the least of her concerns. The strawberry jam pawprints however made her cringe everytime she had toast… such a nuisance to replace the jar after each and every incident._

"But we crave details. The more sordid the better." Aurora thoroughly enjoyed provoking their wide eyed stares of disbelief. "Let me live vicariously through your exploits because lately I haven't had anything betwixt my nethers that wasn't wand operated."

"Probably not for lack of trying." Tonks muttered and ducked as a half empty tankard sailed towards her. While it missed her head by mere inches, she could not dodge the second expertly hurled missile. "Oww! I'm the hurt party remember." Rubbing her bruised ribs with exaggerated tenderness she seemed embarassed when Madame Pomfrey hustled promptly to her aid.

"Tsk tsk. Such behaviour is unbecoming of Hogwarts professors." Pomfrey admonished while fussing over Tonks' injury. Tonks made a ridiculous face over the kindly nurse's shoulder at her unrepentant assailant. "And such faces are unbecoming of aurors as well."

Covertly Tonks spelled Aurora's ankles together in velvet knots when Poppy wandered away. They both settled for flicking popcorn at one another until Emmeline took the giant bowl away.

"_Some _wizards just don't have the stones to act on _subtle_ hints thrown their way." Sinistra sent an icy glare to a confused Vector who deftly sidestepped the floating mistletoe. _How dare he pretend that the encounter in the Astronomy Tower did not occur. _Also the infuriating man had yet to invite her to the ball. Blaine nearly knocked her over in escape every time she brought up the subject for the past week.

"There there Aurora, we'll just have to go to Hogsmeade and buy an outfit that will make Vector drag his jaw along the floor." Charity patted Sinistra's hand in sympathy.

"Perhaps I'll ask Professor Snark himself, I don't think he's taking anyone to the ball… _yet_." Aurora scrutinized Tonks deliberately for any betrayal of emotions especially of the green eyed variety.

"Be my guest I'm sure he'd be a cauldron of laughs." Tonks snorted, ripping one of the bows instead of tying it securely to a candy cane.

"Don't worry darling, he isn't my cup of … pumpkin juice. Although he does have a rather nice arse for a prickly berk." Jokingly Aurora admired her colleague's _profile_ as he stealthily clambered up a ladder. His infamously billowing cloak was absent for the task revealing trousers that were snug… everywhere. She could personally guarantee that the nickname 'Professor TightPants' would be bandied around the staff lounge for weeks to follow.

"Too bad his wand is inserted so far up there." Tonks deadpanned as she transformed into Snape mimicking the man's bored condenscension perfectly.

Charity instinctively restrained her mouth to keep from shrieking with insanely wild laughter.

"Miss Tonks, I might have to give you detention for such impertinence." Aurora reprimanded in mock severity. Secretly she agreed.

"If the man could get his head out of a potions grimoire, he might see what's right in front of his overly large nose." Emmeline hinted. "And you know what they say about a man with a large nose…"

"Big handkerchief?" Tonks asked innocently. "Big sneeze?" Her eyebrow waggled salaciously.

"She means big… ummmph." Sinistra was silenced by a timely and strategic piece of cake shoved into mouth by Charity.

"Don't encourage her." Charity daintily wiped the chocolate from Aurora's cheek. "So what are you wearing to the ball?"

"Haven't given it much thought, my auror robes maybe." Tonks was not an ardent fan of formal wear. Her tastes ran towards outlandish and colourfully mismatched but lately she wore somber understated clothing. _It wasn't as if she had a man to dress for._

"Maybe Aurora is not the only one in need of a shopping excursion in quest for a dress that will leave men swooning in its wake. What say you Charity and Tonks… care to be dragged along? We prefer you willing but kicking and screaming will be acceptable." Emmeline smiled enigmatically. "I'm sure Sirius can be persuaded to part with a few galleons."

The fashionable Emmeline fairly itched to makeover her friends. She planned to mold the frumpy and childlike dressing Charity into an elegant sophisticate. The austere and old fashioned Aurora would look smashing as a sultry vixen. Secretly she had cast shrinking spells on Sinistra's clothes to make them more form fitting. Poor Aurora had thought that she was gaining weight until Emmeline had pointed it that it was probably a laundry mishap. And for her piece de resistance she would burn Tonk's tomboyish gutter chic and transform her into a lady nay a goddess.

"Not even married to a Black yet and already abusing his sack… _privileges_." Tonks commented dryly while trying to mend a glass unicorn that _someone_ had dropped. The result was a lopsided horn. _Oh well hope it wasn't expensive. _Perhaps it would be best if she stuck to handling the unbreakable decorations.

"Not this witch. I earn my own galleons thank you very much. And if I want to make Black sit up and beg… I don't require _any _clothing." Emmeline primped mockingly at her reflection in a mirrored ball.

"On that note I will get myself an eggnog and NOT a cider. Feel free to discuss that dog and his dirty tricks when I am blissfully gone." Tonks practically bolted towards the refreshments with a fervent hope that someone (cough Trelawney) had spiked the nog.

"While indulging in ball gowns and spending the Black fortune sounds brilliant, there is still a lot of work to be done in the Great Hall." Breathlessly Charity gazed upwards lost in the glacial splendor of her surroundings.

Hazy twilight enveloped the ceiling along with a spectacular display of crystal icicles suspended in circular chandeliers. They arced and loped subtly casting a cascade of pearly illumination on the dance platform. Beneath their feet, the floors shimmered with shimmering snow that frosted and swirled with every step. Along the evergreen strewn walls, the marble torches and braziers were frozen over, their light muted seductively. Round translucent tables and chairs were cloaked intimately by diaphanous curtains of opalescent samite.

The suits of armor and house tapestries were replaced by animated ice sculptures and wreathes of unmelting snowflakes. Their Yule tree rose frostily from the right side of front dais flickering with fairy lights and the gleam of glass ornaments and silver pinecones (not to mention a few petrified pixies and partially nibbled popcorn garlands). A trove of oddly shaped Secret Santa presents nestled at its base waiting for their secrets to be unwrapped and cherished (or soundly dumped in the rubbish bin).

* * *

_It's all your fault Sinistra for now I keep checking out his arse! _Tonks grumbled to herself. She averted her avid stare away from his oh so tight breeches which were practically melded to his… and his… my Merlin. Like an apparation accident she couldn't help but examine those polished black boots with silver buckles fastened _securely_ along the backs of his calves. They rose just below his knees which were connected to leanly powerful thighs… and connected to that scrumptious… DAMN IT.

_What the hell was in this egg nog? _Tonks sniffed her mug suspiciously before discarding it (see: watering the poinsetta). Chastising herself, she tried valiantly to keep her interest above his belt equator. His shirt with its mandarin collar was starched militantly as per usual. Only his billowy friend was missing. She had seen him practically bare but there was nothing so illicit so untouchably forbidding as those buttons. So many buttons everywhere… she wondered what he would look like with some of them undone. What would the man do if someone undid said buttons? They looked biteable like licorice mints. It would be an intriguing challenge to undo such buttons with a whispered spell, with trembling fingers… with eager teeth. Would they tinkle satisfyingly as they spilled to the floor?

Professor Flitwick kindly handed her another mug of eggnog as she appeared flushed and in need of refreshment. Without thinking she swigged it down, dribbling some on her robes in distraction. _Severus caught her peeking. _Swiftly she dropped to her knees as if she sloshed some drink on the floor. Flitwick handed her a cloth before rushing away to investigate a crashing sound outside the hall. He muttered something about needing more handkerchiefs for Christmas.

Shyly from behind a pillar, she watched Snape and Vector arrange benches according to Madam Hooch's precise instructions. She could tell he was biting back a few scathing retorts as Hooch gestured impatiently on their exact locations. The moment the grizzled quidditch harpy's back was turned, he flicked his wand and they moved back to the spots he had chosen. When Rolanda returned cushions, they pretended to strain themselves with a levitating bench. Apparently Snape didn't agree with Dumbledore's request that they do things the muggle way.

By his triumphant smirk, she could tell he seemed pretty pleased with his deception until Vector kept pushing the bench more forcefully than required. Blaine was too busy showing off for an admiring Aurora to notice that he knocked over Snape until he tripped over the seething man's prone body. Having lost control of the spell, the bench floated towards the ceiling. Hooch incinerated the seating chart in disgust before abandoning the overgrown bat and the gangly ostrich she called coworkers.

_Clumsy today are we? _Stifling a snicker, Tonks hid within the curtained confines of a convenient table. After such _strenuous _work, she decided that she was deserving of a break. It was gratifying to see someone who prided himself on his stealthy and predatorial grace, get knocked flat on his … (_oh wait I vowed not to think about that_). He looked livid as onlookers laughed. Vector looked foolishly apologetic as Snape denounced him as a 'bumbling oaf' before stalking away towards… her table.

"Enjoying yourself at my expense, I see." The vast tundra of his accusal struck her unawares in a cloud of parting curtains. They sealed abruptly behind the glowering intruder with a disdainful wand flick.

"Excuse me for wanting a bit of privacy and a spot of nog. If I had known that there would be entertainment I would have brought popcorn and chocolate frogs." She taunted defensively.

"Am I merely your amusement?" His expression hardened into inscrutable stone. Instinctively she stood up and backed away into a veiled wall. _Nice going auror, those lessons in knowing your environment and identifying the exits paid off._

"It's not my fault that Vector keeps his brains in his trousers. Both of you should have been paying more attention when _moving_ furniture instead of mucking about." Instantly she regretted her criticism as he sauntered closer. _Show no fear._

"That is not what I speak of." The hypnotic timbre of his words dropped a few octaves. She flinched as he lunged at her with the speed of a cobra striking its victim.

Frantically she pondered her flippantly disrespectful behavior towards him over the past few weeks. Her waspish commentary to him and about him sprang to mind. She knew he was a dangerous and vengeful man. Detention was the least of her worries.

"What are you blathering about?" Defiantly she wrestled from his grasp but he subdued her expertly against the wall. The edged lines of his face rippled with intensity.

"Buttons… indeed." The gravelly syllables resounded against the column of her throat… low and primitive. There was a staccato rhythm drumming frenetically against her ribcage. She was uncertain if the pulse of her captured wrists betrayed fear or arousal.

_Sodding legilimens! HE KNEW! Must think innocent thoughts… ducklings, puffy clouds, marigolds, and strawberry jam (NO not jam!). _Tonks envisioned these things as a mantra against the devil himself. The gears of time halted as those granite eyes poured into her skull. The man must be part basilisk to render her a living statue. Speech deprived, she could scarcely form thoughts let alone utter them. His proximity was a prison of movement, the magma between them on the verge of eruption… unbearable, consuming but irresistable.

Sweet mother of Merlin she could account for every inch of taut wiry wizard in those painted on breeches. Only his stubble laced jaw was scant centimeters from her cheek as if waiting for her initial contact. The flare of nostrils inhaling and exhaling feathered his shadow soaked hair into her periphery.

"You presume too much." Moistening desert lips Nymphadora leaned brazenly into his ear as if imparting a confidence. His grip lessened, one splayed hand trailing up along the wall as if tracing a sensuous outline of her silhouette. _Teasing wretch. _He toyed with her deliberately and without conscience.

"Do I?" Severus twirled a strand of brightening fuschia hair between languidly possessive fingers before pushing it away from her chin.

His arrogance was maddening (_his cold blooded control equally so)_. _Cocky bastard! _Vaguely she pondered if a well aimed slap would cure his countenance of that self assured smirk. If he failed to release her soon, she would perform her experiment enthusiastically and repeatedly.

"Stop flattering yourself." Cruelly she snapped her teeth together as if to take a bite at his jugular. Using his hesitation, she untangled herself from his grasp and fled.

Minutes after Snape regained his _composure,_ he stormed away from the scene of his pathetic seduction. All eyes rivetted towards his mercurial behaviour. His scowl was venomous as he straightened his cuffs with an elegant economy of motion. Without warning he blasted the benches into place, the vehemence of purpose stunned the Great Hall to dumbness. Hooch dared not gainsay him nor did Vector attempt to assist him.

"Well that went better than expected." Emmeline's optimism was tinged with sarcasm.

"Did I not warn them against drinking the eggnog?" Aurora sighed.

"I thought you said it was the cider." Charity looked at her friend suspiciously.

"So I did." Aurora corrected herself blandly.

Conspirational glances were exchanged between Hooch, Poppy and McGonagall unnoticed by the younger trio. Vector thrust ten galleons into the triuphant hand of Flitwick.. Mr. Billowy sweptaround Snape's shoulders like a villainous persona to signify his departure from the Yuletide purgatory. Unbeknownst to the broody professor, his cloak displayed the vandalism of sticky white (auror sized) handprints.

"Payback's a witch isn't it?" Sirius remarked a he spiked the eggnog with the contents of a leather flask.

* * *

**A/N: When in doubt, blame the pixies…**

Breathe Again by State of Shock - First Time by Finger Eleven

You Walk Away by Filter - Stop and Say You Love Me by Evans Blue

Black Black Heart by David Usher - Right Here In My Arms by HIM

Trip by Hedley - Away by Breaking Benjamin - You Lied by Tool

Change By Deftones - Fallen by 30 Seconds to Mars

What Do I Have to Do by Stabbing Westward


End file.
